


Decorating

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Decorating, Gabriel is fluent in Spanish, Gen, Jack is a fried chicken wizard, Jack understands some Spanish, Jesse is proficient in Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 2/25 Days of Christmas || DecoratingJesse heads over to his parents' house to help deck the halls.





	Decorating

Jesse parked his two-seater truck along the curb of a spacious neighborhood. Every year in the early days of December, he would make the trek out from where he lived in town to help decorate his family home for the holidays. It was already dark by the time he’d arrived, but Ana had been merciful and, being close to the family, didn’t mind him leaving a few hours early.

Turning off the truck’s engine, Jesse quickly checked his phone for the umpteenth time that day.

No new messages.

Damn.

_I guess it was a lot to expect – that guy had been super hot. Funny, too. It was totally possible he wasn’t interested… Or he was taken… Or straight…_

_Or he threw the cup out without seeing the message…_

Jesse shook his head, shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket. Yeah, that last thought was the worst. He quickly hopped out of the driver’s seat and rounded the truck to the passenger door. He had to keep it together or his dads would be on him like hounds on a hunt.

He grabbed the large paper shopping bag he’d brought with him and quickly locked up. The frosted grass crunched underfoot as he lumbered his way towards the large house ahead. He swore his feet were already going a bit numb with the chill.

At least his parents had remembered to leave the porch light on for him this time.

Jesse gave three hard thumps on the door and shuffled his boots over the outdoor mat. He’d learned his lesson from the last time he’d unintentionally trekked water in the house.

The door swung open to reveal his dad dressed in his favorite blue sweater, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and flour on his jeans.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up!” Jack grabbed the bag from Jesse’s hands and wrapped him in a tight, one-armed hug. “Gabe! Jesse’s here!”

“About damn time!”

Jack released his son just in time for Gabriel to wrap Jesse in an inescapable bear hug. Jesse gripped him back just as tightly, never one to turn down one of his Papí’s hugs. “Hey, viejo,” he teased.

“Hey, mijo,” Gabriel grunted, ruffling his son’s hair as he released him. It was getting long again. He stood back, hands on Jesse’s shoulders before he started ushering him towards the kitchen. “Come on, we figured you came here straight from work and haven’t eaten yet. Your dad just finished frying up some chicken.”

“Aw, hell yeah!” Jesse crowed. His dad made the best fried chicken – and that wasn’t bias, that was a fact. It was a hilarious running joke in their family. Jack had been raised into farm life from an early age, and had all of his mother’s classic recipes saved to memory. The first time he’d ever recreated her fried chicken had been for Gabriel, and he’d complained that it was the “blandest waste of good bird he’d ever eaten.” Fired up by the challenge, Jack had taken months of trial and error to make the perfect blend of seasoning and spices to give the recipe justice.

His Papí joked that once he’d tasted that final, perfect chicken, he knew he was in love.

Jesse shed his bulky bomber jacket and kicked his boots off onto the mat by the door. His parent’s house was, without a doubt, one of his favorite places on earth. It was a large, three-story home with polished pine accents, cozy furniture, and large windows into the back yard.

Those windows were, of course, reinforced to the nines with the most advanced bulletproof technology available and tinted from the outside.

Two former spec ops agents didn’t drop habits easy.

Jesse pulled out a chair at the dining table situated adjacent to the kitchen. Gabriel sauntered over to the counter where Jack was plating up the chicken and corn. He slid right up behind his husband, kissing his neck and being an over-all nuisance.

Jesse looked away with a dramatic gagging noise. His parents were awesome and all, but he didn’t need so see them gettin’ all frisky in the kitchen. Nearly twenty years of practice had gotten him pretty good at drowning out their flirting, but still.

Looking for a distraction, Jesse pulled out his phone and startled when it buzzed in his hand.

A new text.

From an unfamiliar number.

 _Don’t get too excited,_ _McCree_ , he chided himself. _Might just be some scammer tellin’ me I won a cruise._

He opened it up.

 **##** | _Would this be Jesse McCree?_

Jesse took a shuddering breath. Oh man. Act cool. Don’t jump the gun, it might not be him

 **Me** | _Yes indeed. Who might this be?_

Nice. Cool. Casual. God, he was sweating.

A hand suddenly slapped Jesse on the back and he scrambled to keep a grip on his phone. Gabriel laughed as he rounded the table, holding a plate piled high with steaming fried chicken. “¿A quien le estás escribiendo, hm?” Gabriel asked, switching to Spanish to mess with his son. “¿Tu novia, novio? Cualquiera está bien.”

“¡No es nadie! Déjame en paz, viejo.” Jesse groaned back. He stood up and stomped over to the pile of chicken on the counter. “Aw, you took all the thighs!”

Gabriel chuckled lowly, “What can I say? I’m a thigh guy.”

Jack scoffed.

Jesse was about to say something when his phone buzzed again – three times in quick succession.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, his scarred face quirking up in a grin, “’Nobody’, huh? Your Papí and I might have to have a chat with this “nobody” soon, hm?”

“Hey,” Jesse started, piling up his food and following his dad back to the table. “Thought you said it wasn’t polite to go around threatenin’ people.”

“Thought this was nobody?” Gabriel smirked, already part way through his second chicken thigh.

Jesse groaned again and ignored his parents’ smug faces in favor of checking his messages.

 **##** | _This is Hanzo._

 **##** | _From the café._

 **##** | _I found your number on my cup._

“Ooh, this definitely isn’t “nobody”,” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, look at him.” Gabriel agreed. “He’s all red in the face and hasn’t even touched his chicken yet.”

“Yeah, what the hell, Jesse?” Jack smacked him on the head. No one disrespected chicken in this house.

“Ow! Okay, okay, one sec,” Jesse mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He quickly typed out a reply.

                **Me** | _Howdy! :D_

                **Me** | _Did u like the hot chocolate?_

There. Cool. Great. Oh man—

Jesse grabbed a chicken leg and practically shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Jack laughed, “There’s the Jesse I know.”

=x=x=x=

 

“So, what’d Ana pawn off on me this year?” Gabriel asked, peering into the large paper bag Jesse had brought with him.

Bundles of synthetic pine garland were wrapped with twine inside. A few spools of wide ribbon were nestled towards the bottom of the bag as well. Gabriel picked up a long strand of glittering tinsel and peered over his shoulder.

Jesse was slumped deeply in the living room armchair, elbows propped straight out onto the armrests he was huddled in between. He was staring at his phone with wide eyes and a flush on his face. His phone buzzed and he jumped slightly before tapping at his phone. Jesse’s face flushed vibrantly all the way up to his ears as he started typing out a reply to his mysterious contact.

Gabriel balled up the tinsel in his hands and chucked it at Jesse’s head.

His son yelped and sputtered as the tinsel smacked him right on the forehead, unraveling all down his face and arms.

“Alright, that’s enough flirting on your phone!” Gabriel laughed, snapping a quick picture to show Jack later. “Come help me decorate.”

Jesse scoffed but got up, not bothering to deny the “flirting” jibe. “No need to get violent with the tinsel, _viejo_.”

“Constant vigilance, _mijo_.”

They spent the next hour decorating the cozy house for Christmas. Jesse adjusted the pine garland over the entryways to the living room and kitchen. Gabriel struggled to untangle strings of white fairy lights with several select expletives. Jack worked to wrap red and silver tinsel around the spindles of the staircase to resemble peppermint canes.

The Reyes-Morrison household loved the holidays. Halloween and Christmas especially. Every year they hosted parties in their home, filling it with friends and food. For the last few years since he’d moved out, Jesse would come over the first week of December to help decorate his parents’ home. He loved the tradition his family had given him after his adoption all those years ago.

Jack stood back in the living room, hands on his hips and a smile on his face. “Looks great in here.”

“Which is a miracle considering how distracted our boy is today,” Gabriel snorted.

“Hey,” Jesse frowned over his shoulder, carefully balancing on the top of the step ladder he was using. His arms were still laden with bundles of extra garland for the windows. “I’m doing a fine job, thank you very much!”

“Sure, _mijo_.” Gabriel stage-whispered to his husband, “He’s been text-flirting all ni—”

He stopped.

Quick as a flash, Gabriel shot up from the couch, grabbing Jack’s wrist and opposite hand with a spin. He reached over to the radio situated on the hearth mantle and turned it up.

Jack opened his mouth to gripe at his husband when he registered the song—

_“¡Feliz Navidad!”_

Jack let out a bark of laughter and bumped his forehead playfully against Gabriel’s, following the sway of his hips as they navigated around boxes of ornaments and decorations.

_“¡Feliz Navidad!”_

The two bounced around the room, Gabriel singing along with a wide smile and Jack doing his best to keep up with his excited husband.

_“¡Próspero año y Felicidad!”_

Gabriel dipped Jack, chuckling lowly when his husband yelped. Behind them, Jesse hooted and hollered, quickly saving the video he took while his parents danced. Ever since he was little, he knew he wanted to find what his parents had, and as much as they teased him, he knew they wanted the same for him.

His phone buzzed with another text.

 **Hanzo** | _My brother has come home, so I will be going for now._

 **Hanzo** | _Goodnight, Jesse._

Jesse chuckled to himself as he read over the night’s texts, feeling over the moon with his brief conversation with Hanzo and his time with his family. His parents were still swaying against each other, a slower song crooning through the room.

_A good night, indeed._

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  ¿A quien le estás escribiendo, hm? = Who are you writing to, hm?  
> ¿Tu novia, novio? Cualquiera está bien. = Your girlfriend? Boyfriend? Either is fine.  
> ¡No es nadie! Déjame en paz, viejo. = It's nobody! Leave me alone, old man.  
> 
> 
> =x=x=x=
> 
> Inspiration for this fic is from my own family. We would all get super hype whenever Feliz Navidad came on and start dancing around the living room.
> 
> Enjoy these teasing dads~
> 
> [Unedited]  
> [Also my Spanish is very rusty, please feel free to correct any language mistakes to more natural verbiage! ^^;;]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
